True Torture
by ILikeFemales
Summary: When Neville can stand the Crucio Curse, Bellatrix tries something new. Yes, it is rated M for...reasons. Rape.
1. A New Kind of Torture

There he was. He was there tied up in a curse in the middle of the room. It was the room in which his parents were tortured. Neville squirmed trying to break the curse which bound his legs and arms together, but even he knew it was useless. Harry and Hermione had had their torture session with Bellatrix and now he knew it was his turn. He closed his eyes and tried to wash his worrying away but just in a few moments, Bellatrix Lestrange walked into the dark room.

"Look wot we have here! Itty bitty baby Longbottom," she said. Neville could hear her amusment. He could tell she was grinning by her voice.

"I guess you like this!" he yelled. His voice shook as he tried to sound immitating. "I figured sinse you tortured my parents in hear, you couldn't wait to torture me! His eyes were closed for if he looked into hers, he'd be too scared to speak.

"Ah yes," she started amused by his boldness, "Mummy and Daddy weren't very coopertive. For your sake, little Neville, I hope you aren't like 'em."

"Well that stinks for you!" he said a little louder now turning to her with his eyes open and angry, "because I will be like them."

"Is that so, boy?" asked Bellatrix playing with her crooked wand. Neville looked straight at her frowning. He tried to be brave, but Bellatrix could see the fear in his eyes.

"W- What've you done with Harry and Hermione?" he yelled still holding in all of his fear.

"You want to know what happend with the mudbloods?" Bellatrix asked not about to give Neville any hope. "Well, I could tell you," she started circling him. His head moved around trying to keep up with every single one of her movements. He pulled his face away as Bellatrix leaned over him and said, "but I'm not going to tell you." He moved his shoulder trying to get her cold hand off, but she only laughed at his attempt. When Bellatrix moved away from the angry boy, she whispered, "Let's find out if you really are a Longbottom."

"Wot?" asked Neville discusted at every one of Bellatrix's words.

"Can you do wot mummy and daddy did, Neville?" she whispered smiling in his ear.

Neville soon found that he was unbound. He ran for the door, but fell to the ground when Bellatrix shouted, "Crucio!" Neville screamed in pain, but to Bellatrix's surprise, he had enough strength to speak.

"Ahhh! Where ar- ahh! What did you do to Harry?" he shouted as pain crawled all through his aching body. Bellatrix's eyes widened in both shock and amusement.

"Maybe you are like mummy and daddy," she said releasing the curse. Neville was on his knees panting from pain. He had the strenght of his arms, but could not move any other part of his body.

"Where are Hermione and Harry?" he breathed now completely loosing all pain in his eyes.

"You'll find out," joked Bellatrix. "Crucio!" Neville quickly fell to the floor again and began his cries of pain.

"Enough! Ah!" he yelled now annoying Bellatrix with his strength. "Ahhhh! Tell me where they are or I'll-"

"Playing hero today, are we, boy?" shouted Bellatrix. Bellatrix was not satisfied. She could see Neville was hurting, but she hated that he hurted less than everyone else. She walked over to Neville, grabbed him by his brown hair and whispered, "Tell me, Longbottom,... Does it hurt to know that your friends suffered this, too? Crucio!"

Neville yelled at the pain. It did hurt. Bellatrix saw that he looked as if he was in so much pain. She smiled at the fact that she had finally gotten him too weak to speak. Her face became close to his and she whispered, "Sad your not strong like mummy and daddy were?" She smiled and began to whisper, "Although, at least your not dead like them." At that moment, Neville grew far to angry. He spit at Bellatrix's face and watched as she jumped away from him. He could see the complete rage in her dreadful eyes now. He was still glad he had done what he done. He grinned, but at that moment, a blade scratched against his face drawing blood. Bellatrix had cut him!

Bellatrix yelled, "Looks like someone needs to be tought some manners!" Her rage mixed with playfulness as she whispered, "If you don't learn to behave, you'll just end up like the other two Longbottoms. Crucio!"

"Ahhh! Fine with me!" he yelled trying to anger the witch. "As long as Harry and Hermione are safe! Ahhhh!" He squirmed on the cold floor in pain, but Bellatrix was still annoyed at his resistance of feeling hurt like the rest. She lowered her wand in dissatisfactory and put her fingers on her chin. Bellatrix circled Longbottom as he lie there on the floor breathing heavily.

"Wot's the matter, Bellatrix?" Neville asked; every word ending with a breath.

"Crucio!" she yelled once more. She watched again as he struggled to let out a sentence.

"Am I too much of a problem?" She ignored his remark, lowered her wand, and continued circling his still body. Her anger faded into curiosity as she searched for a better way to torture him.

Neville let out a gasp as Bellatrix quickly crouched down beside him.

"Looks like itty Neville," she started, "is growing up." Her hair dangled in Neville's face as she said this. When she spoke, he could smell the aweful stentch of her prison breath.

"Yeah," he said, "and looks like itty Bella forgot to brush this morning!" Bellatrix's eyes grew crazed as anger filled them. Neville coughed as her silver blade slashed him accross his already bleeding and pained face.

"What was that, boy?" she yelled still next to him. Her face grew a smirk in only a few moments. Neville wondered why. He had just insulted her. What would make her smile?

Neville kept running these question through his head, but before he knew it, Bellatrix's cold lips were on his cheek whispering, "Itty bitty Longbottom." He jumped as her tongue quickly dashed out and licked his bloody cheek. He thought that that was disgusting, but soon her lips slowly moved toward his mouth and before he knew it, Bellatrix was kissing him! He tried to move away. He triedd to kick, but nothing would move. He may have been able to take the curse and even the tongue attack, but _that_? It was just repulsive! It lasted for fractions of a second and yet, it was the worst feeling Neville had ever felt.

"She kissed me!" are the words he kept running in his mind. When her lips left his, she smiled at his reaction and in the proccess, Neville saw her disgusting brown teeth. He gagged at her breath and spit when he saw those teeth. Bellatrix let out a duranged laugh when she cought him spitting.

Neville's face looked disgusted and Bellatrix definately noticed. She grinned a crazed grin and to Neville's disliking, her pale fingers circled all around Neville's face.

He jumped again in disgust and whispered, "No. C-Crucio." He was so apaulled at the kiss that he shivered even at seeing Bellatrix's face. She grinned in satisfaction. "C-crucio." he repeated now with tears in his eyes. "Why am I crying?" he thought dissapointed in himself. He was crying because that was how gross the kiss was. "A death Eater! And the one who tortured my parents!" he thought. "Pl- please just... crucio," he whispered again.

"Begging for crucio are we?" asked the satisfied Bellatrix Lestrange. Satisfaction was not enough for her. "Have I found a way to hurt you, Longbottom?" Bellatrix smiled at Nevilles disturbed face. "Well?" she shouted moving her face close to his again. He quickly moved his head away and Bellatrix let out her duranged laugh. "Very well, then! This will be fun."

"No!" shouted Neville eager for her to get away from him, "Crucio!" Bellatrix grinned again showing her brown teeth. Bellatrix was soon on top of the young boy. Her knees were on each side of his waist holding him down even more than he was already. "What are you doing?" he shouted, "You crazy lunat-" Before he could finish, her knife crossed paths with Neville's face again and she grinned.

Neville just about screamed when Bellatrix leaned down to kiss him again. This time, he was horrified! Her tongue slipped into his mouth and just about choked him. She tasted disgusting.

"She's like eating out of the trash can!" he thought. He tried to push her tongue out of his mouth, but that only caused him to taste more.

She lifted her lips off of his mouth as she whispered sarcastically, "Wot's the matter, Neville? Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"More like sick to my stomach, you distugting-"

"Shhhh!" Neville grew silent as Bellatrix held her dagger to his chin. "Torture or death?" she whispered already knowing which he would pick. She figured there's no trouble in annoying the boy.

"Death," he whispered. He meant it, too. He hated how_ she_ touched him like that. It was dreadful! At this moment, she got so much joy, for she put her hand on his thiegh and watched him bite his lip making sure to not cry. She laughed as she rubbed her hand all around him.

"You don't like my game?" she joked now licking his neck. He shivered as she did all that at once.

"Stop," he whispered knowing she would not listen. She only let out a smirk.

As her tongue came back into her mouth, she whispered, "You've got big ears... big teeth..." Neville's confused face only made Bellatrix more eager to do what she was about to do. She watched as Neville worried when she moved her fingers slowly to Neville's pants zipper. Soon they were in his pants! Neville was so apaulled!

"Itty bitty baby Neville has more than big teeth and ears!" she yelled as her warm breath hit Nevilled face.

"Oh God, no," he thought wishing it could only be over. It was so distugting! It was Bellatrix! A Death Eater! Bellatrix! "You're mad!" he screamed only to see a half smile from the witch.

"Wait!" she shouted stopping what she was doing. Another smirk popped up on her duranged face as she pulled Neville's top off of him so only bare skin showed.

"Quit it!" Neville said now angry at Bellatrix's action. They did not seemed so duranged even for Bellatrix. She did not quit. She kissed all over that poor boy and rubbed his skin until he would gag of the thought.

Neville looked away as she did her most repulsive act yet.

"Stop sucking!" he thought as he closed his disturbed eyes.

"You are aweful quiet up there, Longbottom!" Bellatrix shouted. "Don't you like it?" Her mind was getting more and more twisted. She rubbed all over his chest with those filthy hands of hers. She loved that Neville hated it. She laughed her crazy and terrifying laugh, but she froze quickly when BOOM! Harry and Hermione entered the room. They did not notice Neville luckily for him, but they were focoused on Bellatrix who seemed to be shocked.

"How'd they get in 'ere?" she whispered baffled.

"Stupify!" shouted Harry still loathing Bellatrix for murdering Serious. Bellatrix flew into the air, but stayed concious.

Hermione quickly took Neville away as Harry told her to leave him.

"I want to do something for Serious," Harry said. Everytime he saw Bellatrix, he lost it. He could not control himself. He wanted her to hurt. He had an angry expression that terrified Bellatrix. He had her on the ground, wand out of hand and knife on the other side of the room. He had her.


	2. Not Him!

Harry was usually so good, but this time, he did not want to be. Bellatrix looked terrified, but Harry did not care. He had no mercy for that monster. He liked the way she panted in fear. As he walked toward her, she backed up. She found herself in a small corner. She was cornered by Potter.

Harry grew irked as Bellatrix began to smile. He bent over so he could meet her face to face. His eyes were angry and his face soaked with rage. He was never himself around that murderer.

"Oh no!" Bellatrix joked, "It's Harry Potter! Wot's he going to do to me?" She laughed her terrible laugh to Harry's disliking. Harry pulled out his wand and Bellatrix's laughter turned to fear as he put it to her white chin. She began to have a terrified look in her eyes, but in her playful baby voice she said, "Baby Potter's growing up!" She gasped as a big hand grabbed her thin neck.

Harry's face came to hers and said, "Yeah... and Iv'e got lots of new tricks!" He removed Bellatrix from the corner and slammed her in the middle of the floor. He crouched down hoping to see Bellatrix begging to spare her, but she, instead, was showing off her rotten teeth when laughing again.

"Lookie here!" she shouted still smiling. "Oi was right! You does know how to play!"

"Yeah?" he said grabbing Bellatrix's mess of hair. "I'm sure you'll appriciate my new game, then!" He dragged her by her dark hair and slid her across the room once more. Bellatrix smiled and stood.

As she dusted off her black dress, she joked, "Ah! Much like the game I played with your friend the mudblood, I suppose?" She giggled a crazed laugh and Harry quickly took his wand and pointed it at her. "Wot you gonna do, Potter?" She whispered, "Are you going to kill me?"

"No, actually," said Harry, "I want to, but you know how it is to crave someone's pain." Bellatrix, still smiling only looked at him with amusement.

"A revenge seeker, are you?"

"Crucio!" he yelled. Bellatrix laughed and laughed as nothing happend.

She said sarcastically, "It didn't work? Oi thought you really had it that time!" Harry held his wand at her, still. "Wot you gonna do, boy?" She said babying him with her voice, "You think you can hurt me?"

"There must be a way," thought Harry.

Harry walked toward Bellatrix, took his fingers, and grabbed her dress. This made her quite angry.

"You filthy half blood! You dare touch me?" He said nothing. Bellatrix panicked as Harry began to rip at her clothes. He grabbed the back of her dress and as it ripped away from the other clothing, Bellatrix fell to the floor. Herry was now on top of her ripping the rest of her clothes off. Bellatrix struggled, but was too shocked to have even the smallest amount of strength. Harry put his mouth on Bellatrix's neck. She felt his warm breath travel up and down it.

"Wot are you doing?" she whispered with great fear in her dark eyes.

Before she knew it, Harry had her nude and he was taking off his pants.

"N-no!" she screamed sounding duranged, but still scared. "D-don' do that!" Harry was now bottomless. He put his hand against Belatrix's bare chest as she let out a high pitched cry of disgust. He quickly thrust into her and now her cries were of pain and fear. "Stop pit! uhhh!" He truly had no mercy. He quickly thrust into her and out of her.

"Why, Bellatrix?" said Harry happy with his work, "Does it hurt?" Bellatrix's lips moved as she held in her cry. She did not want Harry Potter inside of her like that.

Harry finally pulled completely out and Bellatrix let out a moan of hurt.

"Turn over!" he shouted. Bellatrix was now in fear and she nodded no, not having the strength to say it. Her nod was more like a beg. "Turn over!" he repeated this time louder. Bellatrix turned so her stomach was on the ground and Harry was soon on her back. This time, Bellatrix let tears roll down her cheeks. Before Harry started thrusting, he took his big and and rubbed Bellatrix's thieghs.

Bellatrix shivered and whispered, "Don't." Harry did not listen. Soon his hand was on her butt digging his fingernails into each cheek.

"Ewwww! Gross!" thought the horrified Bellatrix. She tried to escape, but he now had his index finger inside of her scratching as hard as he could. Bellatrix twitched in pain and silently cried. Her eyes opend wide as Harry put his whole hand in.

"Uhhhh!" she growled to Harry's pleasure. It hurt even more when Harry took his hand out slowly. "It hurts! Ahhh! Stop! Stop!"

"N-no more!" she shouted, but screamed again as he put his "thing" in her arse. "Ahhh!" Harry knew it would hurt her to do this one slowly. Bellatrix moaned and moaned. She did not want to beg, but did not want HIM in her!

Harry viciously flipped Bellatrix around and squeezed her breast with his strong fingers. "Excuse me? Did you say I CAN'T hurt you?" Bellatrix's eyes watered as Harry leaned over and kissed her lips. His tongue licked hers and she choked pushing Harry away.

"Stop!" she shouted loosing fear and gaining rage. She was disgusted!

"No, Bella, you're my slut." Harry began to bite her breast so hard it drew blood.

"Ahh!" she moaned. "Potter!" she screamed as he began to hump her. His head was now burried between her breast and he wrapped her legs around his waist. As he thrust into her, Bellatrix screamed again.

"Nasty! Nasty! Nasty!" she thought. "Uhhhh!" she yelled with every thrust. "Don' uhhhh! IT HURTS! Stop it!" Harry began to lick her lips and nose violently only to gross her out even more. "Don't! You dirty-" She was cut off because his long tongue soon gagged her again.

Harry moved his cock to Bellatrix's head. Her eyes grew large knowing what he was thinking. Her eyes watered again as she shook her head and shouted, "No! No!" She struggled to get away, but Harry slipped his finger through Bellatrix's pussy and she screamed allowing his cock to enter her mouth. She now cried even more as he began to hump her mouth causing her to choke. He took it out of her mouth and watched as she spit.

Bellatrix coughed and spit as she yelled outraged, "You cummed!" Bellatrix looked to the ground and spit again. She was no longer scared, only humiliated. It was disgusting what he had just done to her! She no longer felt fear of it. She only hated that it happend. She would cry if it happend again, but now she felt used to him.

When she looked back up, Harry along with her dress was gone. Bellatrix shivered. She put her knees up to her chin covering her body as well as she possibly could. She twitched as she heard a noise coming through the door. It was Snape, Draco, Greyback, and Lucious. She turned her head away and all she could hear was Greyback whistling.

"Who knew Bella was such a hottie," joked Greyback with a grin. Snape walked out of the room and when he came back he mumbled, "Bella, do your nephew a favor and put this on." A black robe came flying at Bellatrix. She quickly put the robe on and grew a frown. She pushed Malfoy and Greyback out of the way as she left the room. Greyback let out a chckle and Bellatrix picked up her dagger and cut his face. Greyback growled and grinned as he took Bellatrix off her feet and planted a big wet kiss on her mouth. Two slashes came at his face and he was soon bleeding.

Now was Bellatrix who needed vengeance.


End file.
